1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries transform chemical energy generated from an electrochemical redox reaction of a chemical material in the battery into electrical energy. Such batteries are divided into a primary battery, which should be disposed after all the energy of the primary battery is consumed, and a rechargeable battery, which can be recharged many times. The rechargeable battery can be charged/discharged many times using a reversible conversion between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Recent developments in high-tech electronics have allowed electronic devices to become small and light in weight, which leads to an increase in portable electronic devices. As a power source for such portable electronic devices, demands for batteries with high energy density are increasing and research on rechargeable lithium batteries are underway.
A rechargeable lithium battery is fabricated by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium, and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium.
The electrolyte includes an organic solvent in which a lithium salt is dissolved and determines stability and performance of the rechargeable lithium battery. Therefore, an electrolyte additive capable of improving cycle-life and stability of a rechargeable lithium battery is actively researched.